From the perspective of a maintenance-based business, customers desire organizational tools that simplify, automate, and add value to routine tasks, e.g., Quicken.TM.. An example of such routine tasks is vehicular maintenance which has unclear requirements (what to do when, for which car), a high "hassle" factor (where do I go, how long, how often) and low perceived value (benefits are not felt immediately). There is a need for a system and method which provides an inexpensive, user friendly way to provide prompts for vehicular maintenance, as well as suggestions for locations to have it conducted, and for record-keeping when it is completed.
In the vehicular maintenance businesses increased frequency of visits results in increased profits and, for automobile owners and leasers, increased frequency of visits generally results in longer vehicle life and reduced operating cost due to a decrease in large repair bills. With the society in general, increased frequency of visits results in a healthier fleet with reduced air pollution and a lower accident rate. Barriers to increasing the frequency of visits are due to procrastination, forgetfulness and customers who do not understand the value of regular maintenance. For the automobile maintenance companies, business is becoming increasingly difficult because of numerous aggressive competitors who reduce each companies market share. An increase in visit frequency materially impacts business profitability.
With the increased competitiveness, customer retention becomes an increasingly difficult task. Accordingly, there is a need for a link with current customers and a need for a device to establish links with future customers. In this regard, there is a need for a device which enables targeted acquisition of likely customers from competitors which in turn causes competitors to offer increased value in services in attempting to retain their customers.